Ranger Legends
by AgentJohnsonX17
Summary: Jack finally realises he doesn't have to be noticed to be good. And can Pokemon be too friendly?


Jack was very excited. This was his first styler. He promised his father before he moved out that he would become a great ranger recognized by the Union. He had always had been great with pokemon and felt that using a styler always made him connect with pokemon more than a pokeball would. He envied the the rangers that had saved the regions such as Almia, Fiore, and the Oblivia regions. When they had been under attack by various teams a dashing young hero swooped in and saved the day with the aid of pokemon.

Now he was stored away at the Windtown ranger station. Unrecognized and unwanted he stay long nights up at the top of the temple on the mountain. With only his trusted partners Rachel the Luxray and Jessica his Lucario. One fateful day he realized he didn't need to be adored by everyone he already had people who adored him, his pokemon. Once he realized that he felt so much better. So much he decided to take a vacation with both of his pokemon. To the sandy beaches of the Unova region.

Once their Ranger left to get some groceries the pokemon felt like rummaging around in the cottage he had rented. After 10 minutes Rachel had managed to find something… A package of blue pills the pokemon decided to make a plan. Later that night they brought him a drink of milk and a sandwich. At the bottom of the cup the pills have fully been dissolved. He thanked them and managed to keep some sleep while they play fought outside.

He woke up feeling just plain weird. It took him a minute to realise what was different. He had a full erection. He was extremely confused because his dream had only been about being recognised not having sex. He could not make this wood go away. By than he found a package of Viagra. Had he somehow taken some of this by accident? No , last night he had a sandwich and milk. But, his Pokemon did make the food could they have done something to it? No they were clever but not that clever. Unless they for some reason wanted him to take it. He dismissed these thoughts and returned for a nap to try and shake away this feeling.

He woke up with his Luxray lying on him. She was a bit close to his still erect wood. She woke up a little later with a cheery "Luxray". She stared as she seemed to be eyeing his ever eager bit of flesh. He had no idea if he physically could do this. One most sexually involved Pokemon owners are frowned upon but he could always hide that. Two this could affect their relationship. Before he could pro con his situation he slid out from under her and headed to his pool for some time alone. Naturally he decided to change out but didn't want to go back inside and lose control of himself so he just stripped down to go nude in the pool. Later his Pokemon felt like having fun in the water too. He just kept his distance seeing as this was a big pool. Watching them he kept thinking about having sex with either of them or both but those thoughts he kept trying to dismiss but couldn't shake them out fully. He just went to sleep telling himself the decision he would make tomorrow.

He woke up this time and his trousers had been pulled completely off. He looked around but nobody was around. He tugged them back on and went to find his pokemon. He slowly crept through the house to find Rachel eating out Jessica. He watched for a moment before he himself pulled out his rod and began to stroke furiously. Than he realised that they both were looking at him. He backed up but Rachel pounced on top of him, he struggled under her but he was stopped dead in his tracks. His cock was touching Rachel's slit. She soon realised this herself and slowly started to work his thick flesh into her with soft whimpers. But soon it started to become faster and she was thrusting as hard as she could into him. He felt her orgasm and trickle of fluids onto him. He himself was very close to cumming. Jessica soon took her spot but started to thrust his cock into her mouth. With a few final grunts he shot his cum into her mouth. She swallowed it and cleaned up all of Rachel's cum on him. But being his first experience Jack immediately passed out.

* * *

This is my first fic so please tell me your honest opinion on what I could do more, or better with. And thank you for reading my story.


End file.
